


come a little closer now

by deadheartbeats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadheartbeats/pseuds/deadheartbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only other sound aside from Sehun's own breathing is Jongin's. Sehun thinks it's much more comforting than anything else he's heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little closer now

**Author's Note:**

> written for my princess laura, crossposted from my livejournal. edited since posted.

“Okay, everyone, lights out!" Joonmyeon (Sehun thinks his name is Joonmyeon, anyway) calls over the sound of laughter and music from a radio, mixed with thick static that make Sehun's ears ring uncomfortably. "Seriously, go to bed," Joonmyeon urges when no one moves. "You can still talk, but keep it quiet."

Sehun looks up, holding his floral print sleeping bag close to his chest (it was the only one left at the outdoors store, really) as he looks around. Someone flicks off the lights, and the room hushes almost immediately, soft, unrecognizable whispers filling in the breaths between radio's music notes. The room is dark now, too dark for him to see anything properly, and he gnaws onto his bottom lip nervously. 

"Jongin?" He calls out in a tentative whisper, and winces at the uncertainty of his voice. He hears nothing but silence, and the strangers' voice don't stop for a moment. Everyone is a stranger here, and Jongin is the only familiar face. 

He clears his throat, and tries again, louder this time. " _Jongin_?"

This time, he's rewarded with an echo of, "Sehun?" He sighs in immediate relief, and takes a step on the creaky wooden floors cautiously, closer to Jongin's voice. "Are you okay?"

Sehun nods his head once, only to realize that Jongin can't see him. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Wait there," he murmurs, lisp whistling over the syllables and he hears the sound of laughter that makes his cheeks blush. He continues forward, mumbling quiet apologies as he hobbles closer to Jongin's soft whispers, and he only stops when he's at the foot of his sleeping bag. "Can I sleep over here?" He asks, voice hushed and a little nervous.

There's a shuffling noise as Jongin shifts on top of his sleeping bag. This close, Sehun can see a vague outline of him, can see him prop himself up on his elbows to look up at him. "Sure. Come on," he whispers, jerking his head in a friendly, welcoming gesture.

Sehun can't help the sigh of relief that falls past his lips, and he sprawls out his sleeping bag beside his friend, and quickly crawls beside him. "Thanks, Jongin."

Jongin chuckles under his breath, voice holding a scratchy tone from under use. "No problem," he whispers, and turns back on his side. His sleeping back crumples under him noisily.

It's quieter on this side of the room, away from the other boys and the static of the radio. The only other sound aside from Sehun's own breathing is Jongin's. Sehun thinks it's much more comforting than anything else he's heard.

Moments pass, and Sehun starts to wonder if Jongin has dozed off, when he feels his familiar, calloused fingers press against the exposed skin of his waist. He flinches at the cool touch, and he can hear Jongin laughing again as he's dragged forward. "You're so jumpy. Calm down," he teases, and Sehun feels his fingers scale higher, threading into his hair and tucking his head under Jongin's chin. "I just got cold." 

Sehun rolls his eyes, cheeks pinkening again as he noses the older boy's neck subtly. "Warn me next time," he mumbles into the crook of his shoulder, tugging his arms up to sling them lazily over Jongin's hips, when Jongin catches his delicate wrists in a gentle grip, curling around the slim bone. 

"You got it, princess," he whispers, voice just above his ear as he pressed him flush against him. "Will definitely warn you next time." Sehun hums in approval, and can feel Jongin's chest move with his laughter as the older boy lifts his hands up to his lips, and presses them there in a tiny kiss. "Your wrists are so fucking boney," he remarks, mouthing the words there. "I like them."

Sehun opens his mouth to speak, when Jongin leans down and catches his lips in a soft kiss that effectively steals Sehun's breath and words. It's not the first time they've kissed; stealing soft pecks between dance rehearsals and behind closed doors on campus. But those were chaste, brief brushes of the lips mingled with childish giggles in between. 

But this is different, slower, smoother than the the ones before. This time, Jongin kisses Sehun with an almost adoring leisure, fingers sliding down to cradle his jaw. He takes his lower lip between his own, sucking slowly and reveling in the gasps that the younger boy makes against his mouth.

Sehun's own fingers are curling into the thin fabric of Jongin's tank, tugging him closer, closer, until his breath coming in shaky whines as Jongin licks his way into his mouth, swallowing every sound hungrily. He feels Jongin's mouth curl up in a grin over his as they kiss, going until Sehun's pink lips are swollen and slick.

They break apart with a gasp, and Sehun has to blink his heavy lashes several times before Jongin comes back into full focus. "You know," Jongin whispers, amusement lacing his words as he drags his thumb over Sehun's bottom lip. "I think it'd be a good idea if you sleep next to me every night." 

Sehun laughs softly, and presses a second kiss on the underside of Jongin's jaw. "I like that," he grins, and Jongin's smile is impossibly bright, even in the dark.


End file.
